1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for inspecting and conveying articles, particularly cigarette cartons. More particularly, the invention is directed to a conveyor for transferring cigarette cartons in series from a lower location to an upper location and for automatically inspecting the cartons for proper flap sealing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,340,992, 3,343,691, 3,466,843, 3,496,048, 3,499,555 3,734,266, 3,777,867 and 3,847,267.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,843 provides a carton closing and taping machine wherein movement of cartons on a gravity rollerway regulated by a retractable stop at the end of a lever. U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,119 describes a box conveyor surface formed by parallel chains running in respective guide troughs. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,048 pneumaically actuated gates control passage of cartons along a conveyor in response to signals from a photocell. Pivoted levers in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,867 maintain spacing between successive pallets on a roller conveyor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,266 provides a pneumatically actuated ram for pushing articles of one conveyor and onto another. U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,555 discloses a pneumatically operated transfer mechanism for diverting articles on a conveyor to a storage column, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,992 provides a storage column with latches as its lower end to support articles within the column. Conveyors associated with rotary devices for transferring articles from or onto conveyors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,267 and 3,343,691. One drawback of the known prior art conveyors is that they are not capable of selectively rejecting improperly sealed articles from a product stream.